1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a double-shank cutting loop, or a single-shank loop which extends at the distal end into a fork, which cutting loop can be supplied with high frequency current and is intended for resectoscopes whose cutting loop is curved in a semicircle and lies in, or approximately in, a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto single-pole cutting loops have been used in resectoscopy for removing prostate adenomas. These loops are supplied with HF current in a co-called electrotome over which the outer barrel is fitted, and are connected to the live pole of an HF generator, while the neutral pole of the HF circuit is applied to the patient's body over an area thereof. By moving the hairpin shaped cutting loop in the proximal direction the prostate adenoma is cut away in strips. With such single-pole cutting loops, mishaps may result in the unintentional and uncontrollable capacitive transmission of current to the outer barrel and thus to damage to the mucous membrance of the urinary passage, which then results in strictures in the passage. When the resectoscope is inserted, lubricants are used which form an insulating film between the outer barrel and the walls of the urinary passage but in the event of high HF currents being transmitted capacitively this film breaks down, which results in unintended coagulations which after a time also lead to strictures in the passage.
The main object of the present invention is to prevent the said capacitive transmission of uncontrollable HF currents when prostate resection is performed using cutting loops powered by HF current.